custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's Amazing Invention (SuperMalechi's Version)
BJ's Amazing Invention is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in April 30, 1997. Plot BJ has a amazing invention, and shows it to Barney, Baby Bop and the kids, telling them it is a shrinking machine. But disaster strikes when BJ accidently shrinks Chip and Robert, he must find a un-shrinking machine, with the help of Barney. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (Preformed by Barney, Chip, Hannah, Robert, Kim and Antionio) #A New Invention (tune to Protect Our Earth) (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Chip, Hannah, Robert, Kim and Antionio) #The Clapping Song (Preformed by Barney) #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Chip, Hannah, Robert, Kim and Antionio) #Oh, No! (Preformed by BJ) #I Just Can't Wait (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Chip, Hannah, Robert, Kim and Antionio) #This Is What It Means To Be a Friend (Preformed by Barney and BJ) #Senses Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Kim and Antionio) #I Need Help (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Kim and Antionio) #The More We Help Together (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Chip, Hannah, Robert, Kim and Antionio) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Chip, Hannah, Robert, Kim and Antionio) End Credit Music Senses Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also used in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also used in "You Can Be Anything". *When BJ says "I-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay!" it sounded like Rabbit from Rabbit Marks the Spot. *This is Antonio's final appearance. *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids' vocals for I Love You were also heard in Barney's Fun and Games. *When Chip, and Robert are shrunked the voices are like chimpmunks. Quotes Quote 1: *BJ: Okay, here it goes. (tries to shrink a medium toy monster into a tiny toy monster, but shrinks Chip and Robert instead) I bet the toy monster is- (sees Chip and Robert shrunken) I-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! *Chip: Oh no! We're shrunken *BJ: Oh, no! What will Barney say? *Barney: (off-screen) What's wrong? *BJ: Oh, Barney. I accidently shrunk Chip and Robert, while trying to shrink the toy monster. *Barney: Don't worry. I'll change them back to their normal size. Closed Captioned version *BJ: Okay, here it goes. (tries to shrink a medium toy monster into a tiny toy monster, but shrinks Chip and Robert instead) I bet the toy monster is-- (when he saw Chip and Robert) *Chip: Oh no! We're shrunken! *BJ: Oh, no! What will Barney say? Quote 2: *Chip: (when he and Robert are in the bubble) What's that? *Robert: A lightbulb! We're gonna be eletricted and hurt by that! *(but the bubble pops into a sharp thing, and Chip and Robert fall) *Chip and Robert: Whoa! *Barney: Follow them! *Baby Bop: Mmm, those veggies and veggie dip are gonna be great! (giggles) *Chip and Robert (land on a bowl of veggie dip) *Chip: Hey, Robert! *Robert: What?! *Chip: We're alive! We've been saved by... (finds that it's veggie and tastes it) Veggie dip?! *Robert: Mmm. Tastes good. *Chip: Hey, Look. It's Baby Bop. Baby Bop! *(both see Baby Bop with a carrot on her finger and she dips it into the veggie) *Robert: Wait, Chip. What if she can't hear us? She might even... *Chip and Robert: Eat Us! *Robert: No! *Chip: Don't eat us, Baby Bop! *Robert: HELP!!!!! *Baby Bop: Robert? Chip? What are you doing in veggie dip? *Chip: We got shrunk! *Baby Bop: You did? Oh, no! That's terrible. *Robert: BJ accidentally shrunk us instead of the toy monster. *Baby Bop: Really? Well, I've got a plan! *Chip and Robert: You do? *Baby Bop: Of course. We'll get you back to normal by finding the unshrinking ray. *Chip and Robert: Great idea!